Sister
by mamakai
Summary: Park Baekhyun adalah orang paling berharga bagi Chanyeol. Senyumnya yang menawan adalah berlian yang akan ia jaga selamanya. Bahkan jika ia harus mengorbankan seluruh jiwanya. Jika suatu hari Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yag membuatnya harus terluka maka dengan senang hati ia akan tetap memaafkannya. Chanyeol itu bodoh, bodoh untuk Baekhyun./DLDR/GS/ CHANBAEK SEBAEK.
1. sister

SISTER

Park Baekhyun adalah orang paling berharga bagi Chanyeol. Senyumnya yang menawan adalah berlian yang akan ia jaga selamanya. Bahkan jika ia harus mengorbankan seluruh jiwanya. Jika suatu hari Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yag membuatnya harus terluka maka dengan senang hati ia akan tetap memaafkannya. Chanyeol itu bodoh, bodoh untuk Baekhyun./DLDR/GS/ CHANBAEK SEBAEK.

* * *

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

SISTER

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan di balik kaca pemisah, ia terus menatap takjub baby Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar. Baekhyun terus bergerak aktif layaknya bayi sehat pada umumnya seolah mengabaikan alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di saluran pernafasannya. Baekhyun harus berada di dalam incubator karena terlahir premature.

Bibi Jaejong terus menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis karena melihat keponakan nya terus menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

''ayo sapa adikmu Chanyeol'' sambil mencium balita di gendongannya dengan lembut

''hallo baby Baek'' dengan mata berbinar sambil melambaikan tangan mungil nya dengan semangat

SISTER

Baekhyun kecil terus menangis tanpa mau berajak sedikit pun dari makam sang ibu. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mampu menghentikan tangis sang adik. Semua orang telah beranjak untuk pergi namun tidak bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta dua pelayan setia mereka. Baekhyun masih berumur 7 tahun dan sangat dekat dengan sang ibu, namun hal yang tidak bisa mereka hindari adalah kematian. Sang ibu meninggal karena sebuah kecelakan tunggal yang menewaskan seluruh penghuni mobil.

'Waktu terus berlalu namun duka masih membekas didalam rumah ini'

Malam mulai menjelang dan Baekhyun akhirnya tidur digendongan pelayan pribadinya karena terlalu lelah menangis. Hari ini memang terlalu berat untuk di lewati. Chanyeol yang mulai beranjak remaja mau tidak mau harus menahan tangisnya agar tidak menangis didepan sang adik. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang selalu didekat sang adik dan ayahnya pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ayahnya terlalu terpukul atas kepergian sang ibu yang terkesan mendadak. Ia berharap ayahnya dan Baekhyun cepat bangkit dari keterpurukan ini, bukannya ia sok dewasa dan merasa mampu melupakan sang ibu, hanya saja ia selalu teringat janjinya pada sang ibu untuk selalu menjaga baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

Satu minggu telah berlalu namun kadaan keluarganya belum juga membaik. Masih tetap seram sama seperti saat terakhir ketika ia pulang dari pemakaman sang ibu. Ayahnya sudah satu minggu ini tidak menunjukkan diri dihadapan mereka, apa ayahnya sakit? Apa ayah nya terus menangis hingga sekarang seperti yang dialami Baekhyun?. Chanyeol terus berfikir bagaimana cara ia menghibur sang ayah agar tidak bersedih lagi.

''Tuan muda sekarang waktunya sarapan''

''apa baekhyun dan papa juga ikut?''

''maaf tuan sepertinya tuan Park dan nona baekhyun akan sarapan di kamar mereka masing masing'' ucapnya menyesal

''tidak apa apa yang penting mereka tidak melewatkan sarapan mereka lagi''

Pelayan setia bernama xiumin itu terus menunduk sebagai tanda penyesalan pada sang tuan muda. Ia sangat tidak tega mengatakan pada sang tuan muda bahwa yang terjadi sebenarnya sangat berbeda dari yang ia harapkan.

Minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai melupakan sang ibu. Chanyeol sedih setiap orang mulai melupakan sang ibu namun ia senang ketika melihat baekhyunnya yang mulai tersenyum, senyum itu seolah membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjalani hidupnya lagi. Membiarkan dirinya meyimpan rindu pada sang ibu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini Baekhyun pergi bersama sang nenek untuk jalan jalan, berupaya agar sang adik melupakan sejenak sang ibu. agar ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti sebelum sang ibu meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol terus membaca dalam diam, memahami kalimat demi klimat yang tercantum didalamnnya . ia adalah cerminan anak yang tenang dan serius dalam melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Namun suara percakapan dua orang dewasa itu mampu membuyarkan konsentraasinya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati ruangan sang ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

''lepaskan tanganku yunho'' dengan nada memohon

''aku tidak akan melepaskanmu'' yunho tegas ''kita akan menikah minggu depan aku tak mau menundanya lagi''

''tapi itu tidak mungkin'' dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah indah nya

''kenapa tidak mungkin?'' ucapnya keras kepala

''Taeyon'' pelan namun dengan tegas ia menyebut nama itu seolah ia adalah penghalang mereka dalam hal papun yang mereka bicarakan saat ini

''taeyon sudah MATI jae!''

deg

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah membuat Chanyeol bergeming cukup lama. Apa ayah tak mencintai sang ibu hingga dengan mudahnya sang ayah menyebut nama ibu dengan penuh penekanan seolah menegaskan bahwa ibu telah mati dan tak akan kembali lagi. Mengingatkannya pada kenyataan pahit bahwa sekarang ia sudah tak memiliki seorang ibu lagi.

''tapi ia belum satu tahun meninggal bahkan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kita menikah disaat seperti ini'' dengan nada frustasi

''lalu kau mau melahirkan tanpa di damping seorang suami? Jae anak di dalam perutmu adalah anak ku dan aku tak kan mungkin bisa melihatmu melahirkan tanpa sosok seorang suami. Aku mencintaimu jae, begitupula anak kita''

Chayeol seolah mati rasa. Setiap kata yang dikeluarkan sang ayah membuat setiap jengkal di bagian tubuhnya bergetar marah dan takut disaat yang sama. Air mata terus jatuh tanpa ia sadari, ia terus berfikir bagaimana dengan nasibnya dan sang adik. Ayah akan memiliki seorang anak dari orang yang ia cintai lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyunnya.

''jangan berkorban lagi jae, kau sudah cukup berkorban. Sekarang saatnya kita bahagia, lupakan adik mu sejenak dan pikirkan masa depan anak kita. Anak kita harus bahagia jae, cukup kehadiran Chanyeol yang menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku jangan sampai melihatmu melahirkan seorang diri menjadi kesalahan terbesarku selanjutnya''.

Dengan lembut yunho membelai rambut sang wanita sambil memeluknya pelan, berakting layanya pangeran dengan kuda putih yang berusaha menenangkan putri yang telah disiksa oleh sekumpulan orang jahat. Chanyeol muak, ia muak dengan pemandangan menjijikkan ini dan Ia ingin muntah. Mereka benar benar memuakkan.

e)(o

suara denting garpu terdengar dimeja makan, yunho terus memakan makanan yang tersedia dengan lahap seolah makanan itu adalah makanan terenak di dunia. Yunho bahagia karena berhasil meyakinkan sang kekasih untuk menikah dengannya, menghamili jaejoong memang tidak salah ucap pikiran kotornya. Kali ini tidak ada yang akan menghalanginya termasuk orangtua nya. Menikah dengan Taeyon adalah kesalahan dan ia tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Sekarang ia sudah dewasa dan mampu membuat keputusan untuk memilih pasangan nya sendiri tanpa campur tangan keluarga besarnya.

''dimana Chnayeol oppa?'' ucapan Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di meja makan dan menyadarkan sang ayah yang tak sadar bahwa satu anaknya belum muncul di meja makan.

''tuan chanyeol makan malam di kamarnya nona''

''hmmm, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan oppa. Seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengannya'' ucapnya sedih

''tuan Chanyeol besok ada ujian disekolah jadi tuan muda terus belajar di kamar agar mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah'' sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya pada sang nona muda untuk meyakinkannya. Xiumin terus berusaha membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol baik baik saja, walaupun ia tau betul bahwa chanyeol sedang tidak baik baik saja. Terbukti dari suara isakan yang terdengar dari kamar sang tuan muda. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi namun mendengar sesorang ia kagumi menangis tersedu sedu mampu membuat xiumin menahan perih di hatinya.

''Baekhyun sayang ada yang papa ingin bicarakan'' dengan nada semanis mungkin

''apa pa?''

''papa akan menikah dengan bibi jae dan kamu akan memiliki adik baru'' ucapnya girang

''baekhyun tidak mau punya adik'' ucapnya spontan

''Baekhyun!'' suara Yunho membuat Baekhyun bahkan para pelayan terkejut, karena setau mereka sang tuan besar sangat mengayangi sang putri.

Baekhyun kaget dengan respon sang ayah yang terbilang berlebihan. Ia hanya tidak ingin memiliki adik lagi apa salahnya?. Jika baekhyun memiliki adik tentu kasih sayang sang ayah akan terbagi. Ayah tidak akan sayang lagi padanya.

''Baekie tidak mau punya adik hiks. Pokonya TIDAK MAU!'' baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan meja makan.

Rasa bersalah jelas tercetak diwajah tegasnya. Apa ia teralalu kasar pada sang putri?.

''seharusnya anda jangan membuat Baekhyunku menangis. Jika ingin menikah maka menikah saja, kenapa perlu persetujuan Baekie. Bukankah ibu telah mati jadi ayah sudah tidak memiliki penghalang lagi'' ucap sang putra sulung

''Chanie maksud Ayah kan baik supaya kalian tidak kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Chanie setuju kan? Sekalian bujuk Baekie ya supaya dia mengerti maksud papa'' dengan suara mendayu ditambah senyum manis yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

''aku hanya punya satu ibu didalam hidupku yaitu mama Taeyon. Kalau anda mau menikah maka pergilah. Kenapa harus meminta persetujuanku. Bukankah aku hanya sebuah kesalahan yang anda buat dimasa lalu''.


	2. 1

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

Rambut gadis bernama Baekhyun yang tergerai terus bergerak tertiup angin pantai sore ini. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat. Ia terus menangis karena merasa seperti orang bodoh yang menumpang tinggal dikeluarga bahagia milik tetangganya. Ia merasa seperti anak pungut dirumahnya sendiri. Kenapa? Keluaganya berubah menjadi neraka. Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah tinggal dirumahnya sendiri.

''itu rumahku, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali setiap aku kembali pulang. Apa papa tidak sayang Baekie lagi atau Baekie nakal sampai Papa terus memarahi Baekie. Baeik, Baekie, dada Baekie sakit Oppa hiks''

Suara tangis Baekhyun seolah meremukkan hati Chanyeol yang memang sudah tak utuh lagi semenjak kepergian ibu mereka. Ia membenci kenyataan sekarang mereka memiliki ibu selain Taeyon, ia benar-benar benci melihat orang yang selalu ia anggap keluarga itu terus menganggap mereka seolah wabah. Wabah yang siap menyerang keluarga bahagia mereka. Ia benci memiliki adik selain Baekhyun-nya. Gadis bernama Taeyong itu tidak pantas menjadi adiknya. Adiknya hanya Baekhyun seorang tidak ada orang lain, tidak boleh ada.

''tenanglah ada Oppa disini, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Oppa akan selalu menjagamu'' dengan suara lembut sambil membelai rambut sang adik dengan pelan.

Dengan keras Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

''kau bohong Oppa! Oppa mengatakan akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Baekie, tapi mereka terus menyakiti Baekie tapi Oppa tak melakukan apapun. Oppa pembohong!''

Baekhyun terus memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Seluruh energinya ia habiskan untuk menangis dan meraung sekeras mungkin. Chanyeol terus diam sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, pukulan Baekhyun bukan apa-apa tapi entah kenapa pukulan itu membuat dadanya nyeri tak tertahankan. Chanyeol juga ingin menangis seperti yang dilakukan adiknya saat ini tapi ia tak bisa.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, kepalanya ia angkat perlahan sambil membalas tatapan Chanyeol dalam. Tangannya merambat pelan kepipi sang kakak.

''Oppa hilangkan rasa sakitnya, hilangkan Oppa'' dengan nada memohon ''bantu aku menghilangkannya Oppa''

Dengan pelan Chanyeol membelai wajah gadis yang ia kagumi sejak kecil yang terus memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Chanyeol tidak tahan, ia tak pernah sanggup melihat Baekhyun-nya memohon. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang adik dengan pelan, hidung mereka pun akhirnya bertemu dan mata Chanyeol tertutup secara perlahan. Bibir mereka saling menyapa dan mulai bergerak perlahan, menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun menyatu bersamanya. Membagi kesedihannya dan mengurangi luka dihatinya.

Bibir merekapun terlepas dengan sendirinya karena Chanyeol tau betul Baekhyun membutuhkan udara karena ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Wajah merah gadisnya semakin terihat jelas namun air mata itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Bibir kecil itu bergumam pelan dengan putus asa.

''hancurkan mereka untukku Oppa''

SISTER

Suara tawa bahagia keluarga kecil Park masih terdengar begitu nyaring menerpa telinga orang orang disekeliling mereka. Kebahagiaan seolah tak bisa meninggalkan mereka walau hanya sejenak. Taeyong adalah sumber kebahagiaan itu dan membuat Xiumin tersenyum miris. Ia benci keluarga itu, kenapa mereka begitu bahagia dibawah penderitaan tuan mudanya. Tuan Chanyeol tidak pantas menerima penderitaan ini, tuanya pantas bahagia.

''nona Taeyong begitu cantik sangat mirip dengan nyonya besar. Tuan sangat beruntung'' ucap bibi Jung sumringah

''apa mereka tidak malu bahagia disaat anak-anak mereka yang lain menangis dikamar dengan menutup mulut mereka agar suara mereka tak terdengar keluar''

''xiumin! Berhentilah bicara sembarangan, kalau sampai tuan besar tau kau bisa dihukum berat''

''cih'' dengan senyum meremehkan

''aku pulang''

Suara pelan Chanyeol berhasil menginterupsi tawa mereka namun suara tawa satu orang seolah tak peduli dengan kedatangan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan putri rumah ini, Taeyong. Anak itu terus berlari kencang dengan suara tawa nyaringnya seolah mengatakan 'hy apa kau iri melihat kebahagiaan ku?? Hahaha'. Tak sengaja Taeyong menabrak Chanyeol keras yang membawa Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

''malam Oppa'' dengan senyum dibibirnya

''menyingkirlah anak haram!'' ucap Chanyeol marah

Semua orang kaget penuturan Tuan muda mereka yang terkenal tenang dan ramah. Kemarahan Chanyeol seolah menampar Jaejong keras, ia terlalu bahagia sampai melupakan kebahagiaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

''Chanyeolie, kamu sudah makan nak? Ibu memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu tadi'' dengan senyum manisnya seolah lupa apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada anak semata wayangnya tadi.

''berhentilah bersikap manis didepanku, kamu adalah seorang iblis. Kamu mengambil Papa dari kami, kamu membuat Baekhyunku menangis. Kamu harusnya mati supaya Baekhyunku bahagia di rumah ini''

Kata- kata Chanyeol begitu jelas membuat Jaejong menangis dengan tersedu sedu. Melihat sang ibu menangis Taeyong pun menangis keras.

''Chanyeol!!'' ucap Yunho marah

Namun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Chanyeol terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan teriakan sang ayah. Ia membawa gadis kesayangannya masuk kedalam kamar untuk istirahat. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya Baekhyun menyeringai di balik punggug kakaknya. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol, ia megetahui Baekhyun melebihi siapapun.

'apa kau bahagia sayang' ucap Chanyeol didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol berbaring sambil menghela nafas berat. Baekhyunnya pasti mimpi indah dikamarnya dan ia memastikan itu akan terjadi untuk malam malam berikutnya. Suara ketukan sepatu menyapa telinganya membuyarkan lamunannya. Seringai mengerikan ditujukkan Chanyeol pada gadis cantik didepannya.

''Noona, kemarilah aku merindukanmu''

Langkah Xiumin semakin cepat dengan senyum menggoda nan imut. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Ia rasa mala mini akan panjang dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.


	3. 2

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

Xiumin terus membelai lembut rambut Chanyeol yang masih terlelap didekapannya. Air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya runtuh juga, rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit melihat Chanyeol-nya menangis. Chanyeol bercinta dengannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Ia tau tuan mudanya butuh pelampiasan, ia sangat tau. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi beban yang Chanyeol punya.

''Noona belum tidur'' dengan suara seraknya

''mm, tidurlah lagi'' dengan senyum lembut sambil terus membelai rambut chanyeol pelan.

Dan akhirnya air mata Chanyeol jatuh lagi, ia membelai pelan memar memar yang ia ciptakan ditubuh xiumin dengan tangan yang tak henti-henti nya bergetar.

''maaf'' ucapya lirih

Mendengar kata itu Xiumin semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kedua mata Chanyeol lembut.

''mata mu sudah membengkak dan akan sulit hilang besok pagi jika tuan muda menangis lagi. Jangan membuat nona muda khawatir''

Baekhyun, ya baekhyun adalah senjata ampuh untuk membujuk Chanyeol tetap kuat seperti sekarang. Namun, sepertinya hal itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol semakin rapuh.

Suara tangis chanyeol semakin menyayat hati. Suara itu berhasil membuat xiumin semakin marah. Marah, kenapa tuan mudanya harus mengalami hal ini.

SISTER

Suara dentingan garpu terus menghiasi meja makan keluarga hangat itu, dengan wajah sumringah dan canda tawa menghiasi tentu saja akibat dari tingkah lucu sang bungsu. Taeyong terus berceloteh tentang temen-teman dan mimpi-mimpi kekanakannya, membuat yunho dan istrinya tak hentinya tersenyum.

Xiumin terus berjalan sambil membawa susu hangat untuk tuan muda bungsu di keluarga ini. Ia mecoba menunjukkan wajah datarnya tanpa menunjukkan sakit yang ia derita disekujur tubuhnya.

''silahkan tuan muda''

''ah, xiumin-a dimana Baekhyun?'' Tanya Jaejong lembut

''nona muda sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena akan ada ujian di sekolahnya''

''tanpa berpamitan?!'' ucap yunho menyambar ''anak itu semakin lama semakin kurang ajar, aku perlu mendisiplinkannya mulai sekarang!''

''sudahlah, jangan terlalu keras padanya'' sambil mengelus pelan tangan suaminya dengan lembut.

Jaejong terus tersenyum lembut, namun hatinya terasa teriris karena mengingat kedua anak dari adiknya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mengorbankan kebahagiaan mereka, tapi sekarang dia punya Taeyong. Bolehkah ia egois untuk kebahagiaannya dan anaknya? Bolehkah ia memiliki Yunho?

Chanyeol seolah menginterupsi lamunan Jaejong, dengan senyum yang diciptakan selebar mungkin ia gunakan untuk sekedar menyapa anak tirinya itu.

''chan_''

''kamu baru bangun? Jam segini kamu baru bangun, kalau bukan karena kakek mu ayah sudah memecatmu sejak lama. Baru jadi karyawan rendahan saja sudah belagu apalagi kalau sudah jadi bos. Papa heran apa yang dilihat dari kakek tua itu padamu hingga mau memberikan semua warisannya pada bocah tengil sepertimu'' ia ingin menampar mulut jahatnya ini. Kenapa ia selalu melontarkan kata- kata terkutuk itu pada putra sulungnya itu.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Chanyeol terus berjalan melewati semua orang dan keluar dari rumah dengan mengendarai super car nya.

''kamu tidak mendengarku? Kurang ajar!!'' dengan melempar piring didepannya.

Membuat Taeyong menangis kaget. Namun hal itu tidak mampu membendung kemarahannya, matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Apa salah ia ingin hidup bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan Jaejong.

SISTER

Pagi adalah satu satunya kemerdekaan yang dapat dirasakan oleh murid-murid kalangan bawah. Tentu saja mereka bisa dengan mudah bergosip ria tanpa ada tukang bully yang berkeliaran. Para tukang bully pasti sedang asyik bergelud dengan selimut hangat mereka dan biasanya akan berangkat jam 9 pagi. Mereka memiliki keistimewaan tentu saja keistimewaan karena terlahir kaya dan Baekhyun salah satunya.

Suara gemuruh para kalangan bawah yang sedang bergosip ria seolah ditelan oleh angin pagi. Suasana mendadak mencekam karena kedatangan mobil mewah milik seseorang yang paling ditakuti disekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Baekhyun, gadis iblis dengan wajah malaikat tentu saja dengan harta berlimpah.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan ekspresi pongah miliknya, mengeluarkan baju seragamnya yang semula tertata rapi.

Para murid menelan ludah kasar 'neraka kita sudah datang'

Dengan langkah terburu-buru luhan mendatangi Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin. Walaupun ia tidak takut pada Baekhyun tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin menjadi korban Baekhyun, karena ia tau betul gadis itu mengerikan.

''nona Baekhyun, tumben berangkat pagi'' dengan senyum terpaksa sambil mengambil alih tas Baekhyun.

Sontak membuat murid murid lain tersenyum muak 'dasar penjilat'

''bagaimana kabar 'peliharaan' ku?''

''kabur nona''

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ''itu akibatnya jika berani merayu milikku. Mencoba mendekati Oppa ku dengan menggunakan kekuasaan ayah nya. Dia pikir dia siapa, Oppa hanya milik ku, mi-lik-ku''

Senyum inilah yang mereka takutkan, bagaimana senyum semanis ini dapat membuat mereka merinding saat melihatnya. Itu seperti cuaca cerah sebelum badai menerjang.

Namun senyum inilah yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun bertekuk lutut. Gadis itu berhasil membolak balikkan hatinya, gadis yang menarik. Jika seseorang berfikir ribuan kali untuk mendekati Chanyeol karena takut pada Baekhyun maka hal sebaliknya berlaku pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah milik Oh Sehun seorang.

Dengan langkah terburu sehun mengejar Baekhyun sambil merangkul pundaknya.

''ehh parasite tumben berangkat pagi'' ucap Baekhyun cuek

''ya dong, kan nyonyah besar Oh berangkat pagi makanya aku bela-belain berangkat pagi juga. Aku tu_''

''stop. Biar aku tebak, pasti kamu belum mandi'' ucap baekhyun jijik

''masih wangi kok yang, beneran. Coba deh cium!'' sambil menyodorkan ketiaknya kearah Baekhyun

''JIJIK''

''jangan gitu ahh, kamu makin seksi kalo gitu. Aku kan jadi tegang''

Astaga dosa apa dia sampai harus berurusan dengan mahluk macam Sehun, dia benar-benar gila. Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun.

''ihh ngambek, jadi pengen aku terkam nihh. Aduh kok jadi berfikir yang iya iya'' sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Luhan segera sadar dari lamunannya melihat interaksi dua sejoli tukang bully paling kece disekolahnya ini. Langkah Luhan pun dengan segera menyusul tuan nya.

''ehh BABU, sini!!'' dengan wajah dingin dan mengintimidasi

''ya tuan Sehun'' sambil menunduk dalam

''laporan''

''ahh iya, pagi ini nona Baekhyun menanyakan tentang 'peliharaan'nya lalu saya menjawab kabur, lalu nona mengatakan tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Oppa nya karena Chanyeol Oppa hanya miliknya seorang''

Ahh, itulah yang menarik dari Baekhyunnya. Gadis pemberontak yang membuat adrenalinnya selalu meningkat. Ditambah wajahnya yang imut seperti ingin diapa apain itu. Lagipula seganteng apa sih kakak Iparnya itu.

''tidak ada yang mendekati Baekhyun ku kan?''

''kemarin ada surat cinta di loker nona dari seseorang bernama Daehyun''

Dengan santai Sehun mengeluarkan handphone nya

''habisi laki-laki yang bernama Daehyun''

Lalu menutup panggilan dengan dingin

''pergi''

''terima kasih tuan''


	4. 3

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

* * *

Langkah kaki terdengar begitu menggema di koridor kantor dengan interior mewah didalam nya. Dengan senyum menyeringai khas para playboy tampan selalu menjadi senjata utamanya dalam setiap kesempatan.

Ia berhenti sejenak sambil mengetuk meja pelan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Chanyeol ada?"

"Ada di dalam tuan" dengan senyum ramah

Mendapat respon baik ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk merayu gadis lugu didepannya.

"Makin hari kamu makin cantik saja Kyungsoo-ya, pantas saja Chanyeol betah dikantor" sambil mencolek dagu gadis itu pelan.

Bukannya marah kyungsoo semakin menunduk dengan wajah merona milik nya. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani merayunya secara terang terangan, selain karena ia terkenal dingin dia juga bawahan langsung dari seorang park Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol saat ini belum menjadi seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi namun semua fasilitas yang ia butuhkan telah tersedia termasuk ruangan pribadi dan seorang sekretaris khusus. Itulah yang membuat orang segan pada Chanyeol walaupun mereka tau tugas Chanyeol hampir sama dengan tugas karyawan biasa lainnya namun mereka enggan untuk melibatkan Chanyeol dalam tugas berat.

Laki-laki didepannya tersenyum puas dengan hasil karya nya merayu gadis yang terkenal super dingin di kantor ini.

Ia kembali bangun dan membuka pintunya pelan tanpa permisi namun tidak membuat orang yang begelut dengan komputer itu merespon.

Ia lalu duduk diatas meja dengan santai

"Ada apa Kai?"

Kai lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas nya. Lalu meletakkan nya diatas komputer milik Chanyeol.

"Plaster?" ucap Chanyeol heran

melihat respon Chanyeol, Kai berkekeh pelan sambil menunjuk lehernya.

"Ehh?"

"Kissmark mu bodoh" ucap Kai jengah

Dengan tergesa gesa Chanyeol bangun dan mencari cermin lalu melihat ada banyak kissmark di leher bahkan di bagian dadanya juga. Hal tersebut ia sadari ketika membuka kancing kemejanya sedikit.

"Gadis mu benar-benar ganas Yeol" sambil tersenyum miring

"Masih berhubungan dengan gadis yang sama?"

Kai tau betul gadis yang selalu menghiasi kasur sahabat nya itu. Walaupun pada dasarnya ia belum bertemu dengannya secara langsung, tapi mendengar cerita Chanyeol serta foto nya sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja kamu pikir aku bisa cari yang lain?"

"Kalau sampai adikmu tau bagaimana?"

"Tidak boleh!" Dengan wajah dingin "Baekhyun tidak boleh tau. Aku hanya perlu menyembunyikan Min-seok noona darinya dan membungkam siapapun yang mencoba mengungkapkan padanya. Termasuk kau!!"

Respon Chanyeol benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Sahabat nya langsung berubah menjadi sangat berbahaya jika menyangkut adik kesayangannya. Seharusnya Kai tidak boleh menyinggung nya.

"Wowowo, kau langsung mengancam ku. Mereka berdua memang senjata paling ampuh untuk memancing emosimu Yeol" ucapnya sinis.

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong, bagaimana rencana kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol padanya seolah menjadi alarm. ia hampir lupa tujuannya kemari. Ini semua karena Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengalihkan pikirannya?. Apa dia pikir dia luar biasa sampai berani beraninya senyum seindah itu? membuatnya merasa tertindas saja. Astaga ini semua karena Kyungsoo, karena senyum indahnya. Pokoknya semua kesialan yang ia dapatkan diruangan ini karena Kyungsoo.

"Kai!!!"

"eh?!! ehmm 70%"

"Aku mengandalkanmu. Sekarang keluarlah kau membuat mood ku menjadi buruk"

Jongin tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. ini pertama kalinya ia kehilangan fokus karena wanita.

sambil melihat jongin keluar, Chanyeol terus tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sudah mengenal Jongin dengan baik, segala hal yang ada dalam diri sahabatnya itu selalu ia ketahui.

Jongin adalah sosok sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya. Orang yang selalu mendukungnya disaat terpuruk. Orang yang akan selalu ada disisinya. Mungkin Jongin orang kedua yang paling disayanginya setelah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit berkekeh pelan mendengar isi pikirannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa peringkat Jongin ternyata diatas _Noona-nya_.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin menutup pintu ruangan milik sahabatnya. Lalu merapikan jas dan dasinya, berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Belum sempat ia menikmati senyum manis Kyungsoo seseorang memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Kim Jongin?"

"paman?"

Yunho menyambut anak sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar sambil memeluknya pelan.

"kau terlihat semakin tampan"

"terima kasih. Paman juga semakin keren"

Yunho langsung tertawa pelan. Jongin benar-benar sangat mirip ayahnya. Sangat pandai memuji orang lain. Ia tidak akan heran kalau banyak gadis yang tergila-gila dengan anak ini.

Ia menepuk pelan bahu Jongin dengan bangga.

"Andai Chanyeol seperti dirimu"

Mendengar hal tersebut sontak Jongin terdiam sebentar. lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Paman hanya tidak pernah puas" ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar ditelinga orang tua itu.

"eh?"

"Maksud ku, Chanyeol itu juga tampan walaupun tidak setampan aku. Bagaimana bisa paman tidak merasa puas dengannya. Ya sudah paman aku akan pergi" sambil tersenyum ramah.

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"apanya?"

"alkohol"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari kekasihnya Sehun sontak diam sesaat. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Baekhyun memang orang yang mengerikan jika marah. Gadis yang otoriter, keras kepala dan manja khas orang kaya. Tapi Sehun tau betul gadis itu masih sangat polos dan mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang lain. Karena hal itu Sehun selalu berusaha menjaga Baekhyun agar tetap polos selamanya.

"kamu akan menjadi gila dan kehilangan akal saat meminumnya"

"jadi ketika aku meminumnya aku bisa melihatmu menjadi tampan?"

"maksudmu?" ucapnya bingung

"melihatmu tampan bukankah itu artinya aku sudah kehilangan akal" ucap nya polos

mendengar hal tersebut sontak membuat Sehun meradang.

"Aku ini tampan paripurna. Bagian mana yang tidak masuk akal?!!"

"tidak setampan _Oppa-ku_" ucapnya enteng.

Astaga, Sehun benar-benar lupa bahwa saingan terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun adalah kakak iparnya sendiri.

Semakin banyak gadisnya memuji manusia bernama Chanyeol itu. Semakin terlihat urat di dahinya. Sepertinya ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk memasukkan nama itu kedalam daftar hitam pembunuh profesional disitus organisasi nya.

"ehmm tapi tubuhku jauh lebih atletis baby" ucapnya percaya diri.

"_Oppa-ku _juga punya badan yang bagus. Setiap dia memelukku selalu terasa hangat"

"ap..pa.. memeluk?!! aku itu tampan, tinggi, pandai menembak, bela diri dan ketua geng. bukankah aku lebih keren?!" ucapnya marah.

Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bernama Chanyeol yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sosok _oppa _itu lebih baik darinya. Apalagi dia berhasil memeluk gadisnya dengan leluasa. Baiklah sudah dipastikan ia akan mengupload data pribadi Chanyeol di situs pembunuh profesional miliknya.

"dia juga pandai matematika" sambil berbisik di telinga sehun pelan

"ehh?"

ok. Ia tak punya pembelaan lagi. Matematika adalah kelamahan terbesarnya. Apalagi fisika kimia dan kawan-kawan nya. Ia lebih baik lari maraton daripada harus berurusan dengan dunia berhitung dan sebangsanya.

"apa kamu mengidap _brother complex_?!" ucapnya tak habis fikir.

"mungkin"

Sehun langsung melotot heran. Gadisnya bahkan tidak mengelak saat ia menyebut tentang kelainannya.

Melihat respon Sehun yang cenderung berlebihan Baekhyun sontak tertawa keras.

"apa itu lucu?" dengan serius

Mendengar kekasihnya marah Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lembut. mengulurkan tangannya mendekat ke wajah sehun, lalu membelainya pelan. menatap mata elang itu dengan lembut dan dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sehun seolah terhipnotis oleh mata bulan sabit milik gadisnya. Dengan pelan ia bergerak mendekati bibir itu dan menyentuhnya pelan dengan miliknya. lembut dan memabukkan. sambil melumat nya pelan dengan mata terpejam ia terus merapalkan mantra bahwa gadis ini milikku. Milikku.

"jangan terus memuji orang lain didepan ku. Aku cemburu" ucapnya manja

_'bagus, teruslah seperti ini Sehun. Bertekuk lututlah padaku. Kamu itu milikku. Appa, Chanyeol oppa dan kamu adalah milikku. Aku akan berbagi apapun tapi tidak untuk kalian. Kalian milikku seorang'_


	5. 5

Tangan Baekhyun terus menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Memeluknya dari belakang, sambil menyandarkan dagu di bahu lainnya.

Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Ia tau Sehun cukup bereaksi dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sehun..."

"Mm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya sex?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat mata Sehun yang awalnya terpejam langsung melotot. Ia segera berbalik melihat gadisnya yang polos dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Jangan mencobanya. Kamu hanya boleh melakukannya jika kamu sudah cukup dewasa dan tau apa resiko nya. Jangan coba-coba tanyakan pertanyaan macam ini pada orang lain. Mereka akan memanfaatkanmu"

Dengan wajah sebal ia berbalik kembali.

"Apa kamu paham?!" Ucapnya tak sabar.

"Paham. Hanya penasaran..." ucapnya berbisik.

Hembusan nafas Baekhyun semakin terasa ditelinga nya. Ini adalah cobaan terberatnya menghadapi Baekhyun. Apa ia sadar bahwa Sehun sudah lama menginginkannya? tapi Sehun masih menahannya, ia tau bahwa gadisnya terlalu polos dan lugu. Terlalu suci untuk dirusak.

Melihat kekasihnya frustasi Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. Sehun terlalu mudah ditipu fikirnya.

Lagipula gadis mana di jaman yang modern ini tidak tau apa itu sex? Bukankah ia terlalu bodoh jika tak mengetahuinya. Ia cukup membuka google dan menanyakan hal apapun yang ia ingin kan, dan dalam sekejap mata jawaban akan ia peroleh. Bukankah Sehun terlalu naif?

Menganggap Baekhyun seperti seorang gadis manja berumur 7 tahun. Berbicara seolah ia tidak tau apapun, tentu saja ia bukan orang yang bodoh seperti itu.

Baekhyun hidup dengan hasrat dicintai, diperhatikan dan selalu menjadi nomor satu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak paham dengan trik-trik murahan untuk menarik minat seseorang padanya.

Sehun adalah laki-laki tampan dan terkenal. Siapa wanita yang tidak menginginkannya, tapi laki-laki ini memujanya. Bertindak seperti anjing gila ketika ia kesakitan dan menjadi kucing penurut ketika ia menunjukkan sedikit perhatian. Bodohnya, tapi Baekhyun suka laki-laki bodoh. Sangat suka.

Menunjukan sisi ganasnya pada orang lain, seolah-olah ia mahluk paling ganas di dunia. Lalu menunjukkan sisi gelap dan rapuh pada kekasihnya, sudah cukup membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Bukankan semua laki-laki sama, sangat menyukai wanita yang terus bergantung padanya. Membuat mereka merasakan superioritas, seolah-olah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.

"Sehun..."

"Apa baby? Apa yang kamu inginkan, katakan"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat sambil menatap ragu. Ia terlalu sungkan meminta sesuatu.

Sehun sadar akan perubahan sikap kekasihnya, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan memisahkan diri. Membelai kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman"

"Ayah memarahiku lagi, ia sudah tidak sayang padaku"

Suara lirih Baekhyun semakin menyayat hati. Wajahnya terus menunduk dan air matanya jatuh ke permukaan.

Melihat hal itu Sehun langsung panik dan memeluknya erat. Menepuk pelan punggung kekasihnya. Berharap yang ia lakukan mampu mengurangi kesedihan Baekhyun. Namun tangis Baekhyun semakin keras dan nyaring. Membuat hatinya semakin nyeri dan sakit.

"Ayah hanya sayang pada Taeyong, kakak bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk membalas mereka. Aku sendirian hiks"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu sendirian? Lalu aku bukan siapa-siapa ah?! Aku akan membalas mereka untukmu. Jika kakakmu tidak bisa maka aku melakukannya untukmu!" ucapnya marah.

"Tapi apakah aku terlalu jahat jika menginginkan mereka menderita? Aku marah tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hiks"

Dengan wajah prihatin Sehun terus menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ku yang baik ini menjadi orang jahat. Membalas seseorang yang menyakitimu adalah hal yang wajar. Mata harus dibayar dengan mata. Dengarkan aku, aku akan membuat mereka menderita dan menyesal telah menyakitimu. Kamu hanya perlu tersenyum dan bahagia bersamaku, apa kamu paham? Sekarang ayolah tersenyum baby~" ucapnya centil.

Melihat tingkah kekasih nya yang mulai kekanakan Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum pelan.

"Wahhh, apakah aku ada di surga? Kenapa ada bidadari didepan ku?" Ucapnya antusias.

"Bodoh"

"Hahaha ya ya aku memang bodoh"

e)(o

Pelukan hangat ia berikan pada Putri semata wayangnya, Taeyong. Tapi ada hasrat yang ia pendam sejak lama, yaitu memeluk dua anaknya yang lain. Ia ingat ketika mereka masih bayi dan membantu adiknya merawat anaknya dengan teliti. Ia mencintai mereka tapi mereka membencinya.

Taeyong terus tidur nyenyak di dekapan ibunya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa orang yang memeluknya menangis merindukan anak yang lain.

Jaejoong sudah pasrah dan hanya bisa berharap pada gadis semata wayangnya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa berharap terlalu banyak pada suaminya. Yunho terlalu acuh tak acuh terhadap psikologi anak-anak nya. Ia adalah orang yang keras kepala sejak muda. Wajar jika sekarang anak-anaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

Aura permusuhan di rumah ini semakin terasa. Semakin dewasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, semakin ia merasa bersalah. Mereka membencinya sampai titik dimana ia tidak bisa duduk satu ruangan dengannya. Ia takut Taeyong akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini dan menjadi korban. Taeyong adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Suara dering handphone telah mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan tergesa mengangkat handphone nya.

"Sayang, aku akan telat pulang hari ini. Makan dan tidurlah lebih dulu dan jangan menungguku" ucap Yunho

"Apa Chanyeol juga ikut?"

"Berhentilah menanyakan anak itu. Dia sudah besar dan mampu mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Kamu hanya perlu beristirahat dan menjaga anak kita Taeyong"

Dengan tidak sabar ia menutup telponnya.

Yunho sadar dan mengerti bahwa Jaejoong khawatir pada anak-anak nya yang lain. Tapi ia takut Jaejoong terlalu banyak berfikir dan berharap pada mereka. Istrinya harus sehat dan bahagia bersamanya. Cukup sekali ia kehilangan Jaejoong dan ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Anak-anaknya yang lain adalah hasil kegagalan hubungan nya yang lama, jadi mari kita lupakan. Mereka sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi.


	6. 6

Semakin hari wajah anak itu semakin ceria. Menjadi beban tersendiri ketika ia memerhatikan nya. Baekhyun terus mendengus kesal dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Kenapa mereka begitu bahagia, sedangkan dia masih terpuruk dengan obsesi yang tiada habisnya. Ia ingin merobek mulut mereka yang tersenyum itu. Membuat mereka menderita sampai dititik dimana mereka memohon untuk kematian.

Baekhyun berhasil membuat dua laki-laki bertekuk lutut padanya, tapi kenapa ayahnya begitu sulit. Apa istimewanya pelacur itu untuknya. Apakah dia begitu cinta sampai ia lupa dengan perasaan anak-anaknya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Mereka terlihat bahagia, Baeki benci melihat mereka bahagia."

Chanyeol terus memandang adiknya dengan gusar. Ada rasa khawatir dan rasa bersalah yang ia pendam di dalam hatinya.

Adiknya lambat laun semakin menyimpang dan tidak normal. Ia sadar akan hal itu tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa melihatnya dari dekat dan menunjukkan kasih sayang paling tulus padanya. Berharap agar adiknya tidak terlalu berharap pada orang lain selain dirinya. Karena ia yakin tak akan pernah membuat Baekhyun nya kecewa.

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" ucapnya mengalihkan.

"Oppa selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Baeki tidak suka. Kapan Oppa akan membuat mereka sadar akan sakit hati yang kita rasakan. Apakah kita hanya akan diam sambil menunggu mereka jatuh sendiri, atau Oppa ingin Baeki mati lebih dulu untuk membuat Oppa sadar."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung memukul pelan kepala adiknya. Memandangnya dengan kaget sambil berfikir kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Baeki hanya perlu diam dan meneruskan hidup dengan bahagia. Berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu rumit dan berat, karena itu dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan mentalmu. Oppa akan memikirkan segala cara agar mereka tak berkutik. Lagipula nenek dan kakek masih ada di pihak kita. Selama mereka ada maka selama itu pula kita punya kesempatan untuk membuat mereka menderita."

"Aku masih menunggu, tapi jika belum ada hasilnya maka baeki akan bertindak. Jangan berfikir karena Baeki lemah Baeki tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Penekanan yang dilakukan Baekhyun seolah mempertegas tujuannya. Adiknya sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehancuran dan ia semakin khawatir akan hal itu.

Baekhyun bangun dan bergegas ke kamarnya dengan kesal. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan nya dengan omongan-omongan kosong tanpa hasil.

Chanyeol yang melihat adiknya beranjak pergi semakin gelisah. Ia ingin menyusul tapi badannya seolah terpaku ditempat dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

Ia menyandar pasrah pada sofa sambil melihat pemandangan yang diperhatikan adiknya. Ia pun memiliki kekesalan yang sama. Mereka terlihat bahagia di taman tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Seolah mereka hidup di dunia mereka sendiri.

Pandangan tajam Chanyeol seolah menembus dada Yunho. Jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh mungkin ia mati sejak lama. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yunho sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 40 tahun hidupnya untuk membahagiakan orang tua nya. Sekarang ia sudah bebas dan memilih jalan hidup yang ia inginkan. Jaejoong adalah hidupnya dan ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mempertahankannya.

Jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencoba memisahkan nya, maka ia tak punya keraguan sedikitpun untuk menyingkirkan mereka. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka namun mereka tidak memiliki kualifikasi khusus untuk bersaing dengan Jaejoong di hatinya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Jaejoong heran.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu di kantor."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya, Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang diduakan oleh lelaki itu dengan pekerjaannya.

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai berubah, Yunho langsung sadar dan memeluk istrinya pelan.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak fokus tadi. Ayo kita bermain dengan Taeyong lagi," Ucapnya membujuk.

Melihat senyum busuk ayahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tak habis pikir. Ia benar-benar merasa diabaikan.

Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dengan tergesa lalu menulis beberapa kalimat.

'noona aku membutuhkan mu' ~ Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu balasan ia segera masuk menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan tergesa sambil menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.

Xiumin mendapat pesan dari tuannya tentu saja ia langsung bergegas menemuinya. Chanyeol membutuhkannya maka tidak ada alasan untuk ia menolak untuk datang.

Suara langkah kaki dibelakang nya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Melihat gadis yang disukai nya sudah datang menemuinya membuat matanya semakin gelap dan dingin.

Chanyeol langsung mendorong Xiumin kepintu lalu menciumnya kasar. Gadis ini adalah obat terbaik untuk menghilangkan stres yang ia miliki.

"Pelan..."

Ucapan Xiumin seolah menjadi pemicu untuknya membuat kerusakan lebih dalam lagi. Gadisnya selalu bisa membuatnya putus asa dan kehilangan akal untuk segera menidurinya.

Tangan Chanyeol seolah tidak sabar untuk menggenggam dada milik kekasihnya dan membawanya keatas kasur miliknya. Namun suara gerakan misterius berhasil mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"Siapa?!!"

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan melihat ada bayangan di balik jendela miliknya. Dengan tergesa ia segera membuka tirai jendelanya, namun orang itu berhasil kabur entah kemana.

"Sial!!"

Hal ini membuatnya sadar bahwa ia terlalu ceroboh dan tak sabaran. Bagaimana kalau orang itu mengetahui identitas Xiumin sebagai kekasihnya. Tentu hal tersebut bukan hal baik untuk hubungan nya.

Ia langsung menekan dengan tergesa nomor yang ada di handphone nya.

'halo'

"Kai, ada orang yang mengawasi rumahku. Aku mau kamu selidiki dengan detail masalah ini. Jangan sampai satu informasi pun tentang Xiumin dan Baekhyun bocor."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia segera mematikan panggilannya. Ia panik dan belum bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya bentuk spontanitas untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

Tangan lembut Xiumin memeluk pelan tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, sambil menekan dagunya di bahu lebar itu.

"Tenang.."

Ucapan sederhana itu membuat jantung Chanyeol sedikit rileks, otaknya pun sedikit mulai menemukan akal sehatnya yang sempat hilang.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat semuanya sudah kembali tenang, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, cukup hubungi lewat telepon. Jadi jangan terlalu panik," Xiumin lalu mencium pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Pelukan itu perlahan mengendur dan meninggalkan nya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu dengan segera," ucapnya tanpa berbalik.

"Mm."

Dilain pihak laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam membuka topengnya. Lalu melakukan perjalanan dengan santai. Ia berhasil kabur walaupun ada beberapa kendala yang harus ia hadapi.

Gerbang besar yang ada didepannya menghalangi jalannya. Ia membutuhkan beberapa pemeriksaan sebelum masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Suara ketukan di jendela mobilnya terdengar dan ia segera menyodorkan kartu identitas miliknya.

"Ada urusan apa?" Sambil mengembalikan kartu itu.

"Ada yang akan saya laporkan kepada Tuan muda Oh."

Mendengar majikannya disebut, laki-laki berbadan besar itu pun tak bertanya lagi.

"Buka gerbangnya!"

"Siap!!"


	7. 7

gua nggak tau ff ini ternyata ada yang tunggu. Karena ada yang komentar kemarin katanya bersyukur banget aku update, maka gua kasih bonus!!

makasih buat komentarnya.

Gua juga ada di wattpad kok...

selamat membaca!!

* * *

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

* * *

Sehun terus duduk dengan menjentikkan jarinya pelan ke atas meja yang ada di depannya. Menunggu seseorang untuk memberikan laporan padanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu kabar terbaru mengenai keluarga Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian ketukan pintu mulai terdengar.

tok tok tok

"tuan muda, agen Dom datang untuk melaporkan sesuatu."

Mendengar hal itu Sehun langsung bersemangat. Senyum diwajahnya langsung ia sembunyikan ketika pintu mulai terbuka. Sebagai seorang tuan besar ia harus tampil sedikit berwibawa.

Laki-laki misterius itu segera masuk kedalam ruangan, dan memberi buku berupa laporan-laporan penting yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini merupakan keadaan perusahaan milik keluarga Park. Perusahaan tersebut cenderung stabil dan menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbaik. Namun hingga saat ini perusahaan tersebut masih dipegang tersebut ketua Park. Dimana orang tersebut merupakan kakek dari Baekhyun. Menurut laporan yang saya terima, Park Chanyeol kemungkinan besar akan menjadi penerus perusahaan selanjutnya."

Sahun terus membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar, meneliti dan menelaah laporan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Jadi Park Yunho belum memiliki kuasa penuh atas perusahaan tersebut?"

"benar."

"Cihh, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak percaya padanya," ucapnya remeh. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan rumah mereka?"

"ada beberapa titik di rumah tersebut yang memiliki CCTV tersembunyi, termasuk di taman dan gerbang belakang."

"Bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat hanya bergaul berdua saja. Sedangkan untuk Yunho, ia bersama dengan anak dan istrinya yang baru. Mereka terlihat seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri."

Mendengar hal itu Sehun pun sedikit menggerang kesal. Lipatan-lipatan laporan ditangannya semakin dalam. Ia terus meremas kertas itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"kalau begitu selidiki lebih lanjut mengenai ibu dan anak itu."

"Jika kamu berhasil dalam misi ini, maka saya akan merekomendasikan satu misi kelas S padamu."

Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan itu ia segera menunduk hormat pada tuannya. Melangkah dengan pelan dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sehun lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pelan ke bagian belakang kursi. Melihat langit-langit ruangan dan berpikir rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan pada keluarga itu?

Ia berencana akan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang tidak berguna itu. Namun Chanyeol akan menjadi penghalang besar untuk rencananya.

Di lain pihak Chanyeol terus gelisah, ia terus bolak-balik di kantor miliknya. Chanyeol sudah semalaman tak bisa tidur, apalagi untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap apapun. Ia terus memikirkan seorang penyusup yang masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Jika ia mengingat hal tersebut, ia selalu memiliki keinginan untuk melempar sesuatu dan melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia ingin memporak-porandakan barang-barang yang di atas mejanya. Akan tetapi berusaha untuk tenang saat ini.

Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa bukan hanya mental Baekhyun yang bermasalah tetapi mentalnya juga. Ia sangat kesulitan untuk mengatur emosinya, tampilan luarnya memang terlihat dingin dan tenang. Namun itu semua hanyalah topengnya. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang hal tersebut, tapi dalam dirinya ia adalah orang yang emosional dan cepat panik.

Chanyeol sedikit beruntung bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang bisa mengimbangi emosinya. Hanya saja terkadang ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menyakitinya. Jika waktu dapat diulang ia tidak akan berusaha untuk menemui ayahnya waktu itu. Mungkin ia tidak akan mendengar hal-hal bodoh itu atau setidaknya ia akan bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa dan fokus pada adiknya. Namun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, ia harus menjalani semuanya.

Mungkin ia akan selamanya seperti ini, hidup dalam kesendirian dan ketakutan. Mungkin juga ia bisa merasakan hal lain, setidaknya bisa melihat Baekhyunnya bahagia.

e)(o

Kai berjalan dengan terburu-buru, Ia menggenggam sebuah buku putih berisi laporan yang diminta oleh sahabatnya. Sebelum memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan sekilas saja. Hal tersebut membuat gadis itu terlihat kecewa.

Kai memiliki sedikit rasa menyesal di dalam hatinya untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya, ia harus memberitahu Chanyeol dan membahas mengenai apa yang ia temukan. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan memanggil Chanyeol dengan Sedikit keras.

"Chanyeol aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai orang yang ada di rumahmu."

Melihat sahabatnya yang terburu-buru membuat Chanyeol sedikit jengkel. Ia benar-benar sangat sensitif hari ini.

"Kenapa susah susah datang kemari, kamu bisa mengirimkan ya lewat email."

"ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan lewat email, dan ini bukan sesuatu yang aman jika membagikan informasi yang berbahaya melalui jaringan internet."

"Apakah semembahayakan itu?"

"Ya." Kai langsung mendekat dan memberikan laporan itu. " ini adalah hasil laporan yang aku dapatkan setelah melihat CCTV yang ada di rumahmu. orang itu merupakan salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal di ibukota. Tapi aku merasa sedikit heran setelah mengetahui identitasnya. Sebagai seorang pembunuh, tentu saja ia setidaknya akan membunuh atau melukai satu atau dua orang yang ada di rumahmu. Akan tetapi dia hanya mengintai dan melihat keseharian kalian selama beberapa hari ini. Bukankah ini sedikit mencurigakan? sehingga aku pun berusaha untuk mengetahui tujuannya."

"apa ini ada berhubungannya dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun?"

"setelah aku meneliti ini, aku menyimpulkan Xiumin sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Akan tetapi ini memiliki hubungan erat dengan adikmu. Tapi sebelum itu Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu jangan sampai kamu terbawa emosi."

Mendengar peringatan sahabatnya, ia pun segera menjadi semakin was-was. Dibalik topeng miliknya timbul kewaspadaan atas keselamatan adiknya. Ia segera mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kai selanjutnya.

"Baekhyun... itu.. anu.. dia." Ucapnya kesusahan.

"Berhentilah bertele-tele katakan dengan cepat!"

Kai langsung menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakannya dari awal."

"Katakan saja kenapa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Apa kamu perusahaan Oh? mereka merupakan perusahaan yang terkenal bukan?"

"Ya, Siapa yang tidak mengenal perusahaan itu?!" Ucapnya makin kesal. "Mereka adalah perusahaan kriminal. Mereka terlihat seperti perusahaan pada umumnya diatas namun memiliki kerajaan di bawah tanah. Mereka merupakan perusahaan yang harus dijauhi, karena tidak ada hal yang menguntungkan jika kita bergaul dengan seorang kriminal."

"orang itu berasal dari organisasi bawah tanah milik keluarga Oh."

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol pun terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa organisasi itu menyentuh keluargaku. Walaupun aku tidak menyukai mereka, aku tidak pernah memiliki urusan dengan mereka. Apalagi melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyinggung mereka."

"kamu tidak tapi adikmu iya!"

"Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun?"

"Adikmu itu adalah kekasih Oh Sehun, anak dari Presdir Oh Kyuhyun."

Mata Chanyeol langsung melotot. Bagaimana bisa adiknya bergaul dengan seorang kriminal bahkan menjadi kekasihnya. Ketenangan Chanyeol yang sempat datang sebelumnya seolah lenyap dan berubah menjadi kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera meninggalkan sahabatnya dan keluar dari kantor untuk menemui adiknya.

Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan dua orang itu. Bahkan jika itu melibatkan nyawanya.

Kai langsung panik dan kesal, "sial aku tau hal ini pasti terjadi."


	8. 8

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

* * *

Chanyeol terus berlari dengan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa banyak orang mulai memperhatikan tingkahnya. Bertemu Baekhyun adalah prioritas utama, sedangkan yang lainnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Chanyeol terus menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar. Ia mendengar dengan samar-samar suara Kai yang mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi hari ini kesabaran nya seolah hilang dan tidak ingin mendengar apapun selain dari adiknya.

Pintu lift pun terbuka dengan segera, tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera masuk tanpa memperhatikan siapapun.

Yunho terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam lift dengan tidak sabar. Bahkan anak itu tidak memberi salam untuk sedikit memberikan wajah padanya. Rasa kesal langsung memuncak di hatinya.

Didalam lift bukan hanya Yunho yang ada didalamnya. Tetapi juga para petinggi perusahaan yang memiliki jabatan tinggi. Ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol mencoba membuatnya malu. Ini merupakan pukulan berat bagi seorang Yunho.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mengajarimu mengucapkan salam pada atasan Park Chanyeol?"

Para petinggi perusahaan yang ada di belakang Yunho memberi sedikit pujian pada Yunho didalam hati mereka. Mereka tak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan bersikap seolah mereka tidak ada. Sebagai orang tua mereka tentu saja sedikit marah. Akan tetapi Chanyeol bukan orang yang bisa mereka beri nasihat. Anak itu merupakan calon pemimpin masa depan mereka.

Dengan wajah acuh tak acuh, Chanyeol terus mengabaikan ayahnya. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil dan ia tidak boleh terpancing oleh hal-hal yang sepele.

"Kamu sama seperti ibumu," ucap Yunho acuh.

Mendengar ibunya disebut membuat kesabaran Chanyeol seolah hilang entah kemana. Tangannya terus ia genggam dengan erat. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya memberi pukulan pada laki-laki brengsek itu.

"Tentu saja aku mirip ibuku. Aku bukan seorang peselingkuh seperti ayahku."

"Chanyeol!!"

Teriakan Yunho membuat ketegangan didalam lift semakin meningkat. Orang-orang yang ada dibelakang mereka seolah bisu dan tak berani membuat suara. Ini adalah urusan keluarga, mereka tak akan memiliki cukup keberanian untuk ikut campur.

Mereka terus menatap Chanyeol dan Yunho bergantian, sambil mengukur siapakah yang lebih kuat. Dua putra mahkota perusahaan yang berbeda generasi ini memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Mereka akan terus menganalisis pada siapa mereka akan berpihak kelak.

Sebagai seorang petinggi perusahaan, menjaga kedudukan dan jabatan adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Memihak orang yang tepat adalah alternatif terbaik untuk mempertahankan nya. Akan tetapi untuk saat ini, dua orang didepan mereka cukup sulit untuk di prediksi.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan? Rasa hormat? Bagaimana bisa kamu memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mendapatkan rasa hormat dariku. Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar memberi salam pada orang seperti mu. Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk tunduk pada orang yang memiliki moral yang lebih rendah dariku."

Setiap kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol terus menusuk hati Yunho. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak berani berbicara semacam itu pada ayah mereka sendiri. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak memiliki sedikit rasa hormat padanya, atau sekedar memanggilnya ayah.

Yunho melirik orang-orang dibelakangnya sebentar. Sebagai seorang Ayah dan atasan, ia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dimarahi oleh anak sendiri adalah sebuah penghinaan besar. Bagaimana ia akan memimpin perusahaan bila tidak ada yang menghormatinya.

Yunho langsung menampar Chanyeol keras. Ini merupakan upaya untuk mengembalikan sedikit wibawa didalam dirinya.

Chanyeol yang sedari awal tidak memiliki akal sehat pun menjadi lupa diri. Telinganya sedikit berdengung dan membuat emosinya semakin meningkat.

"Bahkan jika kamu mati saat ini, aku belum bisa memberikan maaf padamu. Ayah... Jauh didalam diriku, aku selalu berharap kamu hidup sangat lama. Kamu harus hidup dengan banyak penderitaan dan rasa bersalah sebelum ajal menjemput. Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat dimana kamu akan datang dan merangkak padaku untuk meminta kematian."

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka masih belum mampu membuat atmosfir menjadi lengang. Mereka menahan nafas tanpa mereka sadari. Hingga Chanyeol keluar dari lift pun mereka tetap merasakan ketegangan.

Singa muda sudah mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Itu adalah kesan yang mereka sematkan didalam hati mereka saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

Yunho adalah orang yang ambisius dan keras kepala, terlalu sulit untuk menghadapinya. Tapi Chanyeol adalah monster mengerikan dengan banyak dendam dan kemarahan. Terlalu sulit untuk memilih diantara mereka yang mana yang akan mereka ikuti.

Berita ketegangan yang diciptakan oleh ayah dan anak itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga kakek Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang tetua dalam bisnis, ia sangat mengerti dan paham bahwa ini bisa ia jadikan peluang.

"Yunho bukan orang yang bisa kita andalkan lagi. Tetapi ia masih berguna, setidaknya untuk mengasah kemampuan Chanyeol. Biarkan anak itu memupuk kebencian pada ayahnya."

Orang disampingnya terus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan tuannya. Sebagai seorang pengamat tentu ia menyadari apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sebarkan desas desus tentang Chanyeol akan menjadi pemimpin masa depan. Itu akan membuat Yunho semakin panik dan menekan Chanyeol. Anak itu akan semakin berkembang dan kuat dibawah tekanan ayahnya."

Perintah itu seolah memberikan kepastian pada siapa perusahaan akan diturunkan. Chanyeol adalah kandidat terbaik, hanya perlu mengasahnya lebih tajam untuk membuatnya menjadi yang terbaik.

e)(o

Suasana kelas yang sedikit berisik masih belum mampu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Ia terus berfikir cara apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat orang-orang itu menderita.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Wajah gadis itu terlihat gelisah, membuat beban Sehun semakin meningkat. Namun ia belum kehabisan ide untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baby~ Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan?" Ucapnya antusias.

Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun sendu. Menopang dagunya pelan untuk menunjukkan sedikit rasa sedih yang ada didalam hatinya.

"Tetapi Oppa ku belum tentu mengizinkan." Ucapnya pelan.

Wajah Baekhyun adalah senjata utama yang mampu membuat suasana hati Sehun berubah-ubah. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyadari itu.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku hadiah."

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia segera mendekat pada Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Itu adalah hadiah untukmu."

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang berubah kaku. Ia segera keluar dari ruang kelas tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Sehun selanjutnya.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya, seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!" Ucapnya berteriak. "Seseorang ingin menemui mu di ruang kepala sekolah."

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengunjunginya ke sekolah dan itu membuatnya senang. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Chanyeol terus menunggu dengan gelisah kedatangan adiknya. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun muncul disana.

Wajah ceria Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Itu adalah senyum yang selalu di idam-idamkan olehnya. Dengan segera ia memeluk adiknya erat.

"Baeki sayang, kamu jangan membuat oppa khawatir."

Air mata Chanyeol langsung jatuh di pipinya. Ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun pertahanan. Ia ingin menangis dan meraung sekeras mungkin untuk meyakinkan adiknya untuk menjauh dari bahaya.

"Menjauh dari oh Sehun. Orang itu berbahaya, Oppa sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."


	9. 9

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

* * *

Chanyeol terus memeluk adiknya dengan posesif, seolah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Pelukan itu sangat erat, membuat sedikit sesak di dada Baekhyun. Namun dengan sabar Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung kakaknya. Getaran ditubuh laki-laki jangkung itu menunjukkan betapa frustasi nya ia.

Chanyeol yang terus menangis dengan tersedu-sedu tanpa ada pertahanan yang menyertainya. Membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan tersentuh dan ikut bersedih bersamanya. Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk Baekhyun, ia terus diam tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

"Baeki... jangan bersamanya..."

Suara lirih Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergetar karena terharu. Di dalam hatinya ia selalu berfikir bahwa tidak ada yang mencintainya. Namun hari ini ia seolah ditampar oleh keadaan, dimana ia ternyata sangat dicintai oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Baeki?!"

"Baeki tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sehun, hanya teman satu kelas."

Baekhyun tidak berbohong mengenai hal itu. Walaupun ia dan Sehun bisa di kategorikan kekasih, namun mereka belum pernah meresmikan nya secara pasti. Baekhyun hanya merespon apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol terus menatap mata adiknya dengan tidak percaya. Ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun dan tidak mungkin adiknya ini mampu membohonginya.

"Mhm." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kata Kai kam..."

"Apakah oppa tidak percaya padaku?"

Raut wajah sedih dan kecewa yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tidak pernah sanggup berurusan dengan kesedihan adiknya. Ia akan memilih percaya untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah, Oppa percaya."

Perlahan senyum Baekhyun pun mulai mengembang. Membuat perasaan Chanyeol lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia pun mencoba menghapus jejak air matanya, sambil mengembalikan kewarasan yang sempat hilang.

"Kenapa Oppa menyuruhku untuk tidak bersamanya?"

Chanyeol membelai pipi adiknya dengan sayang. "Dia orang yang berbahaya. Keluarganya bukan dari kalangan yang baik-baik. Banyak orang yang bergelut di dunia kriminal hidup dibawah naungan mereka. Walaupun Oppa tidak takut pada mereka, Oppa tetap tidak akan mengambil resiko jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun terus tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ada rasa senang dan hangat menyertai dirinya. Perasaan yang sangat ia ingin kan selama ini dan perasaan itu baru ia sadari hari ini.

"Oppa tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang dan Baekhyun pun merespon dengan senyum manisnya. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun membelai rambut kakaknya untuk terus meyakinkan laki-laki itu.

"Oppa terlihat tidak keren saat menangis."

Senyum Chanyeol pun mengembang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan hal sesederhana itu mampu membuatnya bahagia.

"Oppa akan kembali ke kantor dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan biarkan sembarang orang mendekatimu, mereka mungkin ada niat tersembunyi dibelakang nya."

"Siap bos!"

"Oppa jadi malas pergi jika melihatmu seperti ini." Chanyeol lalu tertawa kecil sambil memperingatkan adiknya, "jangan pernah bertingkah imut seperti ini didepan orang lain."

"Iya iya." Sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Oppa pergi."

Chanyeol pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan enggan. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan langkah santai, akan tetapi seseorang menyapanya dengan akrab.

"Hai kakak ipar."

"Kakak ipar?"

Wajah bingung Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Wajah putih pucat dan mata tajam yang dimilikinya membuat dia sedikit mencolok dari kebanyakan orang.

Chanyeol yang awalnya bingung pun perlahan mengenali Sehun. Ia telah melihat laporan dari Kai sebelumnya, sehingga sangat mudah baginya untuk menebak siapa orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kau Sehun?" Ucapnya tajam. Tampak jelas raut wajah dingin Chanyeol yang mencoba mengintimidasi orang didepannya.

"Benar." Sambil tersenyum, seolah tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Chanyeol. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa terancam dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Jauhi adikku."

Setelah mengatakan dua kata itu, Chanyeol melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan anak kecil, walaupun ia tau bahwa Sehun bukan anak yang biasa. Tapi perlu diingat bahwa Chanyeol juga orang yang tidak kalah berbahaya.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menuju parkiran dan wajah sahabatnya pun terlihat di sana. Kai menyandarkan badannya di pintu kanan mobil, sambil menekuk tangannya kesal. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan Kai yang mulai menajam.

Ada rasa lega didalam hati Kai saat melihat Chanyeol yang tampak baik-baik saja. Ia sempat khawatir mengingat Chanyeol yang terbilang nekat dan jarang berfikir jernih. Namun tetap saja ada rasa marah didalam dirinya saat melihat mental Chanyeol yang semakin memburuk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baekhyun bilang mereka tidak pacaran. Tapi aku tadi bertemu dengan Sehun di koridor, ia mengatakan kakak ipar. Seolah-olah ia memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Aku rasa ia sangat menyukai adikku, tapi Baekhyun terlihat tidak memiliki rasa yang sama. Jadi aku memperingatkan nya untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun lagi."

Mendengar hal itu Kai langsung kaget. "Kenapa kamu memprovokasi nya?! Ia adalah anak Oh Kyuhyun, ia pasti bukan anak yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin melihatnya bergerak lebih cepat dan membuatnya terburu-buru. Akan mudah menjatuhkannya jika ia membuat banyak kesalahan."

Senyum miring Chanyeol pun membuat Kai merinding. Ia tau bahwa saat ini pasti ada banyak rencana jahat didalam otak sahabatnya itu. Ia khawatir Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi rusak secara permanen tanpa bisa diperbaiki.

"Besok kamu harus berkonsultasi pada dokter profesional yang sudah aku pesan. Mental mu semakin mengkhawatirkan Yeol, kamu membuat ku terkadang merasa takut." Ucapnya khawatir.

Melihat wajah gelisah sahabatnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit terenyuh. "Tidak perlu sampai ke dokter segala. Aku hanya perlu meminum obat penenang dan semuanya akan beres."

"Yeol, apa kamu tau bahwa kamu memiliki kecenderungan Psikopat? Sebelum kamu benar-benar menjadi Psikopat sebenarnya, sebaiknya kamu pergi ke dokter. Untuk urusan Baekhyun biar aku yang tangani."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Senyummu mengatakan semuanya. Jangan pernah berfikir aku tidak mengetahui nya. Bahkan setiap perubahan ekspresi matamu aku dapat melihatnya. Di dalam otakmu sekarang banyak tersimpan rencana-rencana mengerikan. Dengarkan aku sebagai sahabat mu Yeol, lakukan pemeriksaan sejak dini dan jangan biarkan itu berlanjut. Aku tidak akan pernah menonton dengan diam melihat kamu menghancurkan diri mu sendiri." Ucapnya mutlak.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Pulan lah ke apartemenku dan istirahatlah di sana. Masuk kedalam mobil biar aku yang menyetir, aku akan mengantarkan mu ke sana."

Dilain pihak Sehun masih kaget dengan peringatan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat mengintimidasi, itu terasa seperti saat ia melihat ayahnya. Chanyeol pasti bukan sembarang orang dan ia harus berhati-hati. Namun Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengetahui banyak hal soal dirinya jika bukan dari kesalahannya.

Sehun menekan handphone miliknya sambil mengetik dan mencari nomor tertentu. Ia segera menekan tombol memanggil dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tak lama suara jawaban di handphone nya pun berbunyi.

"Bunuh agen Dom untukku."

Perintah mutlak Sehun menjadi palu kematian bagi siapa saja yang berani bermain api dengannya. Sehun sadar bahwa agennya pasti membuat kesalahan fatal, hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya. Sehun tidak pernah menerima kegagalan dan itu berlaku untuk Baekhyun.

"Sehun?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Sehun segera berbalik. Saat melihat kebelakang ternyata ada Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Itu membuat Sehun sedikit melonggarkan emosinya.

"Aku mendengar kamu di panggil keruang kepala sekolah, jadi aku menghampirimu. Aku berencana makan siang bersama, anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan ulang tahun." Ucapnya semangat.

Jejak emosi yang sebelum terlihat seolah hilang entah kemana. Sehun pun tersenyum bodoh seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia sangat suka anjing setia.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Ayo kekantin dan makan sepuasnya. Hari ini aku yang traktir, anggap saja sebagai hadiah tambahan."


	10. 10

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

Yunho melempar proposal yang ada di tangannya dengan keras. Ia marah dan kesal atas tingkah Chanyeol yang kurang ajar padanya. Anak itu telah membuatnya malu didepan para petinggi perusahaan.

"Anak itu berani melawan ku? Akan ku buat ia tidak bisa berkutik."

Dendam dihatinya telah membara. Ia seolah lupa bahwa Chanyeol merupakan anaknya. Ambisi dan kekuatan telah berhasil mengalihkan akal sehat yang ia miliki. Membuat ia tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol sesegera mungkin.

"Aku sudah berkorban terlalu banyak untuk tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang akan menikmati nya."

Yunho telah dididik sejak kecil untuk menjadi seorang pewaris. Hasrat dan keinginan nya terhadap sesuatu telah hilang sejak lama. Ia telah didikte oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi pangeran yang sempurna. Ia telah mengorbankan cinta dan hidupnya. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Namun semua itu pada akhirnya akan sia-sia, karena yang menikmati hasil dari semua itu adalah Chanyeol.

Rumor terus beredar hingga membuat ia nyaris hilang akal. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol kemungkinan besar akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya. Yunho mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah rumor, akan tetapi rumor itu datang dari kantor ayahnya sendiri. Hal itu menandakan bahwa sang pemilik kuasa sudah memberi sinyal berupa lampu hijau untuk Chanyeol.

Yunho menggenggam tangannya keras dan ingin menghajar Chanyeol saat ini juga. Namun hingga saat ini, anak itu masih belum terlihat. Ia telah menunggu cukup lama untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan pada Chanyeol siapa yang lebih unggul.

"Mohon tuan bersabar."

Suara sekretaris pribadinya membuat Yunho sedikit sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Suasana ruangan itu sudah berubah menjadi sedikit suram, benda-benda telah berpindah dari tempat semula dan terlihat retak karena menghantam tembok didepannya.

Yunho perlahan menenangkan amarahnya. Merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu menatap sekretaris nya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Perintahkan seseorang untuk membersihkan tempat ini." Ucapnya memerintah.

Sikap pongah dan arogan kembali ia perlihatkan. Hal itu membuat ia sedikit percaya diri dan merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tak lama ia segera menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Yunho bergegas pergi menuju istrinya, karena ia tau bahwa wanita itu adalah satu-satunya obat penenang. Orang yang bisa membuatnya meredam emosi serta ambisinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan ia cintai selama hidupnya.

Kekacauan demi kekacauan telah terjadi dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu yang terlibat. Hal itu membuat Kai semakin cemas, ia takut sahabatnya akan semakin terluka dan tersiksa. Ia takut bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Chanyeol membutuhkan nya.

Kai terus menatap pemandangan malam didepannya. Kaca transparan di gedung bercakar langit membuat suasana malam semakin terlihat jelas. Ia diam sambil memegang gelas berisi minuman anggur, untuk menemaninya berfikir untuk rencana selanjutnya.

Perlahan hembusan nafasnya semakin memburu karena ia semakin mabuk, dan rasa frustasi hinggap di otaknya dengan cepat. Ia berbalik menatap laki-laki yang tidur di kamarnya. Tak lama ia pun mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu lebih intens.

Chanyeol mengalami telah banyak kejadian menegangkan, emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat ia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Kai telah memberinya obat tidur, untuk membantunya beristirahat lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. Besok ia akan pergi menemui dokter khusus yang telah di pesan untuk memeriksa kondisi mentalnya.

Chanyeol terlihat terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum tipis, membuat Kai langsung kehilangan akal.

Kai menatap wajah itu untuk waktu yang lama, lalu perlahan ia pun mendekat dan mencium bibir itu pelan. Ia menutup matanya sambil menikmati bibir itu dengan lembut, seolah ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin kasar dan intens, terdengar suara nafas Chanyeol yang mulai memburu. Kai seolah lupa bahwa sahabat nya bisa saja bangun. Ia melumat bibir itu lebih cepat dan mengigitnya dengan pelan, sambil memberi sedikit luka disana untuk menegaskan bahwa itu adalah miliknya.

Matanya yang tajam terus menatap Chanyeol dengan lapar, ia terlihat seperti binatang buas yang menatap mangsanya. Setelah bergelut dengan bibir lembut itu, ia segera berpindah menuju leher dan dada milik Chanyeol. Seolah tidak sabar untuk menelannya bulat-bulat. Suara gerakan bibir yang bercampur air liur menjadi sangat jelas. Tanda-tanda kemerahan mulai tercipta membuat Kai semakin lupa diri.

Setelah melihat tanda kemerahan itu, Kai pun kembali sadar. Wajahnya berubah pucat karena kaget, Ia lupa mengontrol emosinya sehingga ia hampir saja membuat sesuatu yang fatal. Ia segera menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

Kai diam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Perlahan ia menatap wajah Chanyeol lagi, tidur laki-laki itu seolah tidak terganggu oleh perbuatannya. Hal itu membuat perasaan di hatinya sedikit tenang.

Ia telah mencintai Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama. Rasa cintanya semakin hari semakin dalam dan sulit ia kendalikan. Ia telah berusaha untuk melupakan laki-laki didepannya ini, akan tetapi itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Kai telah meniduri banyak wanita namun hal itu belum bisa membuatnya melupakan Chanyeol. Rasa jijik terus ia tahan saat bercinta untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang biasa orang katakan, akan tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

Ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol dan terus memikirkannya. Ada saat dimana ia melupakan Chanyeol saat bersama Kyungsoo, namun setelah itu perasaannya pada Chanyeol justru semakin dalam.

Kai menatap laki-laki itu dengan sedih, lalu perlahan mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Maaf..."

Ia lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan menyiram dirinya dengan air dingin. Berusaha menyadarkan otaknya untuk kembali waras dan bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Ia merasa frustasi dan ingin membawa Chanyeol jauh dan membahagiakan nya. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak akan mau, karena ia telah memiliki cinta yang lain.

Suara guyuran air berhasil masuk kedalam telinga nya. Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya dengan sedikit sendu. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah tidur sejak awal, karena ia tidak mengantuk sedikit pun. Perlahan rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya, saat ia mendengar suara Kai bergumam dan menyebut namanya di kamar mandi.

Obat tidur dengan dosis yang kecil tidak akan mampu membuatnya terlelap. Ia merasa bahwa obat itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya. Ia telah lama tidak mengkonsumsi obat itu lagi, namun untuk menghargai usaha Kai ia mencoba untuk meminumnya.

Ia memejamkan mata sambil berpura-pura tidur dengan lelap. Ia sedikit tersenyum untuk membuat sahabatnya itu sedikit lega. Namun sesuatu terjadi diluar dugaannya, kai menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Hal itu membuat ia sedikit kaget namun tetap diam untuk mencegah sahabatnya itu merasa canggung atau malu. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Kai mengalami kesalahpahaman. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Ia telah lama mengetahui bahwa Kai menyukainya. Lagipula mereka bersama untuk waktu yang lama dan Kai sangat mengenalinya. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak. Chanyeol juga sangat mengenali laki-laki itu lebih dari siapapun. Setiap perubahan sikap dari Kai akan segera ia ketahui. Hal itulah yang membuat ia menyadari bahwa perasaan Kai padanya adalah berbeda.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mempermainkan sahabatnya. Ia telah berusaha menegaskan bahwa hanya menyukai perempuan dan tidak tertarik pada laki-laki. Chanyeol tidak pernah ragu menceritakan kehidupan seksnya bersama Xiumin, hal itu ia lakukan untuk membuat Kai menyerah dan mencari orang lain selain dirinya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol sadar ia telah menyakiti hati sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak ingin Kai terus berharap padanya. Suara Kai semakin keras terdengar ditelinganya, mungkin ia telah mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan yang telah ia lakukan disana. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kembali menutup mata, agar sahabatnya itu tidak pernah tau bahwa ia telah bangun.


	11. 11

sebenarnya, aku nggak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi buat lanjutin cerita ini. tapi karena ada yang komentar menunggu kelanjutan, akhirnya aku lanjutin karena bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang pembaca dan tau betul bagaimana kesalnya ketika cerita yang kamu baca nggak tamat-tamat. jadi makasih buat yang komentar ataupun yang menunggu cerita ini.

''SISTER''

GENRE ; FAMILY ROMANCE

PAIRING ; CHANBAEK SEBAEK

NB ; CERITA INI BERASAL DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA YANG TERPIKIRKAN SEETELAH MENDENGAR SEBUAH LAGU DARI SALAH SATU PENYANYI TERNAMA INDONESIA.

* * *

Pagi telah menjelang dan Chanyeol hanya mampu tidur untuk sebentar saja. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan terlihat Kai yang sibuk menata piring di meja makan. Setiap kali Chanyeol berkunjung ke apartemennya, Kai selalu menyiapkan sarapan secara pribadi. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah seorang koki yang handal.

Kai menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Bangun?"

"Hmm." ucapnya malas.

"Ayo sarapan, hari ini aku membuat bubur spesial untuk tuan muda Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung tertawa dan segera bangun dari kasur besar itu. Ia selalu mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik setiap kali ia berkunjung ketempat ini.

Kai sangat manis saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sangat menyadari itu. Akan tetapi jika Chanyeol ditakdirkan menjadi seorang gay, ia sudah pasti seorang dominan. Begitu pula dengan Kai, sahabatnya itu adalah seorang dominan sejati. Tidak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk bersama, bahkan jika Chanyeol akan berubah haluan suatu saat nanti.

Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil memakan sarapan, Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang Kai buat untuknya.

"Seperti biasa, kamu yang terbaik kalau soal masak memasak."

Kai langsung tersenyum senang, matanya perlahan menatap Chanyeol dengan dalam. Warna merah keungungan tampak jelas di dada Chanyeol sebelah kiri. Hal itu membuat Kai merasa bersalah dan khawatir jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya, Kai sangat takut jika Chanyeol membencinya.

"Maaf..." Ucapnya pelan.

Terlihat mata Kai yang mulai menunduk, sangat menyedihkan dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia harus jujur. Karena ia sangat menyayangi Kai bahkan hampir setara dengan adiknya Baekhyun.

"Untuk?"

"Hanya maafkan aku saja." Ucapnya ambigu.

"Kai?"

"Ya"

"Kamu mengenalku bahkan mungkin melebihi diriku sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak, aku mengenalmu bahkan mungkin melebihi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak masalah dengan apapun yang kamu rasakan terhadapku, tapi aku mohon padamu untuk jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi normal atau melupakan perasaanmu padaku, karena itu adalah hakmu. Tapi aku adalah Park Chanyeol yang normal dan menyukai perempuan, aku tidak akan memberikanmu harapan palsu. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku berharap kita bisa berjalan seperti biasanya."

Wajah Kai seketika berubah kaget, ia senang sekaligus sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Ia sedih karena tidak ada harapan untuknya, namun juga senang karena Chanyeol tidak jijik padanya.

"Oh ya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku akan jijik padamu. Kim Kai adalah sahabat terbaik milik Park Chanyeol dan selamanya akan begitu."

"Kamu selalu bisa membaca pikiranku."

Kai tersenyum dengan sangat cerah, namun air mata perlahan jatuh kepipinya. Ia bahagia mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki paling baik dan luar biasa yang pernah ia kenal.

"Yeol?"

"Ya"

"Bolehkah aku mengungkapkannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol langsung kaget. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan Kai untuknya, ia masih meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaan. Chanyeol merasa sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia menbayangkan betapa tertekannya Kai selama ini.

"Aku ingin menyatakannya agar aku merasa lega." Lanjutnya.

"Em."

Kai menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dalam, terlihat air matanya di pipi semakin jelas dan terus mengalir. Hidung dan matanya terlihat memerah. Suaranya yang serak membuat suasana semakin menyedihkan. Bahkan disaat seperti itu Kai terlihat menahan diri agar air matanya tidak jatuh terlalu banyak.

"...aku...mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Ketika kita SMA aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku berbeda denganmu. Kenapa aku harus menyukai laki-laki dan kenapa itu harus dirimu. Aku menahan semuanya dan berusaha agar aku terlihat normal, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku...sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol dan aku bahagia akan hal itu. Terima kasih karena mau menjadi temanku, terima kasih karena tidak memaksaku menjadi normal, terima kasih karena tidak menyuruhku untuk melupakan perasaanku. Aku bersyukur karena aku mencintai orang yang tepat. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Aku Kim Kai sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, dan aku berharap kamu akan selalu mengingat itu."

Chanyeol langsung menangis saat mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. Pasti sangat sulit berhadapan dengan orang yang kamu cintai setiap hari. Tapi kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatakannya. Chanyeol merasa bahagia menjadi orang yang beruntung karena dicintai oleh Kim Kai.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka pun menangis bersama-sama di meja makan. Mereka meratapi kebodohan mereka bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun mereka bahagia masih bersama-sama sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Bajingan." Ucap Kai pelan. Sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

Mendengar umpatan sahabatnya, Chanyeol langsung tertawa. Tak lama Kai pun ikut tertawa, suara mereka menggema di sudut ruangan. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan ada momen semacam ini.

Mereka langsung memakan sarapan mereka yang mulai mendingin. Tak lama suara dering handphone berbunyi. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"Hallo?"

"Oppa, kapan Oppa akan pulang? Aku malas harus melihat mereka disini."

"Aku akan pulang nanti malam. Ada beberapa hal yang harus Oppa kerjakan."

"Oppa?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan dikantor? Ayah terlihat sangat stres dirumah. Aku dengar suara keributan dibawah, Ayah sepertinya memiliki banyak masalah."

Dari nada suaranya, Baekhyun terdengar sangat senang. Itu membuktikan bahwa gadis itu sangat bahagia saat melihat ayahnya menderita.

"Itu baru permulaan. Perlahan kita akan merebut semua hal yang pernah diperjuangkan ayah dalam hidupnya. Jadi Oppa berharap, berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Biarkan Oppa yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Em!" Ucapnya semangat.

Telpon itu akhirnya terputus, hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu Baekhyun akan merasa tenang saat di rumah.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia hanya sedang senang."

Melihat Chanyeol sangat bahagia saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun membuat Kai khawatir. Semakin hari Chanyeol semakin bergantung pada Baekhyun, dan semakin terobsesi untuk mewujudkan apapun yang gadis itu inginkan.

"Mandilah, kita akan bersiap-siap menemui dokter yang sudah aku pesan."

"Ok."

Setelah mereka berpakain rapi, mereka segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit yang dituju. Mereka masuk melalui jalur vvip. Karena bagaimanapun Kai dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan menjadi pewaris kerajaan bisnis. Sangat beresiko jika ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di rumah sakit. Akan terlalu banyak rumor yang beredar.

Mereka disambut oleh staf khusus untuk menjamin kerahasiaan tentang kedatangan mereka. Kai tidak ingin mengambil resiko rahasia kesehatan Chanyeol bocor keluar. Jika Yunho mengetahui hal itu, maka akan sulit bagi Chanyeol menjadi seorang pewaris.

"Silahkan masuk."

Gadis itu terlihat ramah dan kalem. Dia adalah Luhan, sepupu Kai dari China. Hanya saja sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak beritahu. Karena menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Sebelum langkah kaki Kai menyentuh batas pintu. Tangan Luhan segera menahannya agar tidak ikut masuk.

"Kamu tidak boleh masuk. Park Chanyeol harus mendapatkan ketenangan dan privasi. Jadi kamu menunggu di kantorku saja."

Kai segera menuruti permintaan Luhan. Lalu pergi menunggu di kantor sambil berdoa semoga firasatnya yang buruk tidak pernah terjadi.

Tak lama Luhan masuk kedalam kantor milikinya. Ia terlihat khawatir dan bingung. Hal itu membuat Kai semakin gelisah. Ia tau bahwa hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan telah terjadi saat ini.


End file.
